


Voltron Nsfw Week

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Being fucked because you're stuck in the wall, Come Inflation, Dom Switching, Female Domnitrix, Finally finished enjoy this pure smut, Galra!Lance, Having sex with a person the size of your hand, Kabeshiri, Keith did not expect this but glad it happend, Kinky, Knotting, Kuron Tentacles, Lack of sight/sound sex, Lallura, Lance is ravished, Lance is the Sub, Lance is the one stuck in the wall, Lance turns into a female for a few days, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Male sub all of the Male sub, Pain Kink, Pollen that makes you shrink, S3 remember the big tenti monster slamming down Kuron? I made that hentai a reality, Shiro has no idea what's going on, Stuck in a wall, Threesome, dub con, shklance - Freeform, sound kink, unconcious sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: Okay so I'm doing a Voltron NSFW Week I found the prompt on tumblr and I literrally just wrote this as soon as I could, which means it's not grammer checked at all, and maybe short but w/eAugust 27 Polyamoy: Ever heard of Kabeshiri? When Character B is stuck in the wall and Character A and C decide to fuck themAugust 28 Kink: Lance was asleep with his music and face mask he was dead to the world, Keith and Shiro see how much they can get away with.August 29 Secrets: When Allura found out Lance was a Galra she was DEVISTATED but when he told her to leave Keith alone and take it out on him only, she heard him. She heard him loud and clear.August 30 Tricks and Traps: Keith travels through the forest and is then followed and tricked by the blue Wolf, the wolf is hungry but it's not flesh and blood he's after...August 31 Fight and Make-up: Shiro and Lance have a fight, and make upSep 01 Surprise! : Alien turns Lance into a girl for a day. He asks Allura on some...pointers...Sep 02 Free Day: no idea what to write for this so...Kuron gets raped by a tenti monster.Hope you guys enjoy #VoltronNSFWWeek!My Tumblr is 'GreenFlamedWriter' in case you want to send requests





	1. Chapter 1

 

Keith stepped into his room from training completely doused in sweat, he wiped his face with a towel and gave a content sigh, he was getting higher on the levels of the training bot, still hyped up from adrenaline and satisfaction of accomplishing his training.

 He took two steps into his room the door opening with a swoosh and dropped his towel at what he saw, a blue hole glowed on the left hand side of his wall waist length and hanging out over the edge was Lance’s head and shoulders were sagged over the side as if he’d been there a while.

Keith paused taking the image in and still confused gave up trying to understand it and asked what anybody else would.  
“Why are you stuck in my wall?”

  
The boy shot up at the sound his face brightening “Keith!” He sounded so delighted to see him, the face of such idioticy, Keith slowly turned around and decided on going for that shower now. “I’m leaving.” He did not want to know, but paused at Lance's indigant squak "Keith my buddy- please help me out here!" Keith paused and shut his eyes tight. He was going to regret this.

He turned around crossing his arms and waited for the boys explantion. Lance took a long breath “Okay so you know Pidge created this warp transporter that could make you go from one room to another instantly.”

Keith raised an eyebrow “And let me guess? Pidge wanted to know how long someone can last in this…warp wall?” That seemed like the only possible scenario.  Lance looked away a peculiar flush colouring his cheeks “...Well, not exactly.”

“What is Pidge making you do?”  
“It’s not Pidge really…it’s Shiro.”

There was a pregnant pause and Lance’s face was turning more red by the minute, Keith’s eyes squinted “What does Shiro have to do with this?”  
Lance cleared his throat “Well uh, I’m in my room and used the warp that was supposed to be in two vacant rooms that nobody uses, my head,” Lance gestured to himself with his dangling arms “In one room and my lower half in another.” Lance looked down taking a breath “Whichever Shiro finds he gets to do whatever he wants to me.”

He dared look at Keith then flinched at the dark look on his face, Keith probably didn't want to kow that but circumstances being what they are “And why are you in my room?” Lance looked up and pointed a finger in a matter of fact “There was a glitch with that one, or maybe I forgot to turn it on. So I ended up warping through your wall instead.”

“I see.” after a moment Keith walked over to his bed placing down his towel and getting a clean one, that shower sounded better and better right now...

“How could you screw this up?” asked at last and saw Lance took a breath “Well it’s very complicated you need two warp devices. One is sending the output outwards while the second one receives it sort of like a full stop or…animation, so I did my legs okay but for some reason the second one was not having it.”

“So why are you still here couldn’t you move back?”

“Shiro already put a locking mechanism on it, all I had to do was set them up.” Keith snickered and moved over to his bed to place his sword down, he might as well leave he did not want to see Lance’s face when Shiro did the nasty.  
“You had one job.” He teased making Lance shuffle “I resent that! Come on, if you did it I bet you would make a-Whoa boy.” Lance stopped his throat sounding cracked, Keith looked back alarmed to see Lance’s face looking very red.

He took a step towards him panic in his voice “Lance are you o-”

Lance held a hand out stopping Keith in his tracks “No! I mean-Yep I’m good, mister cool here right- Hhn!” Lance flinched his hands scrambling aganinst Keiths wall “I’m okay- urgh.” Lance jolted his hands clenching in midair. Keith was alarmed “Lance is it hurting? You should move back.”  
Lance shook his head “It’s not…” He panted looking very breathless placing his hands against the wall to steady himself.

 “It’s not the transporter- Shiro he’s, _Mercy_! That’s a tongue…” Lance trailed off his eyes going half lidded and he slumped against the wall he was starting to twitch and hum, “Good that feels good~” he moaned his eyes rolling up.

Keith was horrified that he was watching this, he had no idea Shiro would have found Lance already, he was about to leave until he saw Lance’s face, it gave him pause...He had a feeling that Shiro barely started anything and already Lance looked debauched for life.

And the thing was, he clenched the towel in his hands, Lance looked...really good like that. Keith licked his lips and quickly deciding it he then moved closer “Lance, you know when you said if Shiro found you in a room he would do whatever he wants with you?” Lance nodded barely even embarresed anymore. “He’s doing that right now, yep.”  
Keith began to rub his mouth “Do I get the same privelage?” Lance head snapped up so fast Keith was surprised he didn’t break it. “What?” he squeked, Keith smirked finding he liked seeing Lance flustered.

“You heard me, I found you first before Shiro.” Lance opened his mouth then released a provocative moan that even brought a shiver down Keiths spin, What the heck was Shiro doing?  
“What is Shiro doing?” Keith asked and found himself moving towards Lance, the boy was so out of it he barely noticed, his blue eyes hazed and unseeing “He’s messing with me," He admitted his shoulders twitching slightly. "He’s been playing with my ass forever, oh god…I wish he would just do it already!” Lance whined and Keith smirked, that sounded like Shiro purposely dragging it out.

“Kick him.” Keith goaded and saw Lance blink as if waking up then his eyes glanced to the left as he shifted Keith blinked, did Lance really do it?

The boy yelped his eyes snapping wide “What’d he do?”

“He just spanked me! _Asshole_.” This surprised a laugh from Keith “He doesn’t take any shit.” he began to stroke Lance’s hair and the boy leaned into it his breath becoming laboured and his hands were flexing he had no idea where to put them. “He keeps pushing fingers inside, he’s messing me up…” He wheezed and did that just make the blood rush south for Keith.  
Lance probably doesn’t realise what he just said, Keiths voice sounded breathless to himself “What is he doing exactly?” Lance's shoulders were shaking as if speaking was an effort.

“He’s avoiding that spot, and he’s…” lance frowned as if he wasn’t so sure himself before gasping “There’s something on me, it’s really tight…if that's a cock ring I'll kill em!” Lance sniffed then shifted his face slipping from pain to pleasure.  
Keith couldn’t stand it “Lance, you wouldn’t mind would you?” he asked rubbing at his crotch slowly Lance blue eyes swayed to his, he almost looked tipsy.

“Yeah…” He panted without a second thought his hands outstretched and Keith eyes wideend to see Lance do all the work, well tried to. He drunkenly pawed at Keiths belt trying to pull his trousers down Keith gasped when Lance finally peeled back his briefs, he gasped rubbing his palm over the obvious bulge over his underwear peeling back the fabric he gaped eyes wide as Keiths erection popped free. Even Lance moaned at Keith’s wet cock leaking pre-cum just from seeing him being messed up by Shiro.  
“He wouldn’t mind, Shiro I mean?” Keith asked before Lance did anything else, the boy nodded “He’ll be fine with it.” Lance suddenly looked mischivious as he grabbed Keiths thigh lanking him forward making the boy yelp as he was pulled forward “Afterall, it was _his_ idea.”  
“What- UH!” Keith cut off as Lance licked a thin strip along his cock, he felt his knees buckle and was thankful that Lance was gripping his thighs, he made the mistake of looking down seeing blue eyes locking onto his, Lance used his other hand to slide along Keiths ball sac slowly working him up he suckled against Keiths tip his lips pulling back and latched over the top, while his dry calloused hand rubbed the rest of the skin he couldn’t get to.

“Oh god Lance.” Keith panted his hand gripping Lance's short brown hair, he looked up at the ceiling feeling he was about to feint as the blue Paladin slowly swallowed him whole his hands rubbing over his stomach then his thighs.  
Lance breathed through his nose and hollowed out his cheeks as he moved it head back and forth, it was much harder to move being stuck in a wall like this.  
Keith must of saw as he took Lance’s head into his hands and slowly rocked his hips, Lance practically melted feeling his whole body thrum with pleasure, now he didn't have to move as Keith was thrusting into his mouth using him as a onahole.

Lance felt Shiro touch his back while pushing his fingers inside and found Lance's backside was wet and slippery all ready the digits slipped in with no resistence, Lance could feel the pins and needles of pleasurable stimulation roll through his back, and Keiths smooth dick sliding in and out of his mouth and occasionly hit the back of his throat.  
If Shiro hadn’t put that cock ring on him he would’ve came ages ago.

  
Right until Shiro stopped his hands leaving him entierly, Lance whined in disapointed earning a growl from Keith and a sharp thrust, Lance flushed his cheeks feeling hot to the touch it contrasted to the cold his bare skin he was feeling on Shiro’s side, where did he go? Was he going to leave him? Lance physically sobbed at the thought he couldn’t last this long, maybe before Keith decided to fuck his mouth raw. Until he felt hands smooth over his backside, one metal and warm the other hot the feel of skin and metal sent goosebumps up his spine and then he felt something poking at him.

Lance eyes widened and screamed when Shiro gave no warning, Lance mouth opened wider in shock but Keith didn’t realise (or cared) and Lance’s moans were sending vibrations through his cock making him move faster.

The cuban boy was stuck in a state of limbo, being fucked on both sides turned him into mush and he was teetering on the edge of coming but with no release, he knew Keith was about to. He could feel his cock pulse and grow bigger in his mouth the vein throb against his tongue and pre-cum tribble down his chin he was almost drowning in it, but he wasn’t one for complaining.  
He will admit this was the best idea they'd ever had.

Even Shiro’s slow drawn out thrusts were becoming shorter, harder more erratic and Lance could feel his heartbeat jackhammer at the thought that these two might come at the same time.  
He worked his tongue into overtime and watched Keith’s face in delight he wanted it, he needed Keiths cum he’d tried Shiro’s plenty of times but in this moment he wanted to know what Keith's tasted like.

Keith was mumbling, half heard words, Lance’s name, how good his mouth felt like and Keith even mentioned how it felt like he was being fucked.  
Lance blush that was a constant seemed burned brighter, he moaned as Keith moved faster his hands scrambled clawing at Keiths thighs as he thrusted in deeper, Lance's eyes rolled up as he randomly babbled "Keith- Cum down my throat do it!" His speech was slured but at least Keith understood he took his request seriously, unlike Shiro and came with a shout his hands digging into Lance's scalp.

Even though the boy stuck in the wall was expecting it, he was still caught of guard.

He gagged as thick bursts of Keiths cum rushed down his throat, Lance swallowed his eyes burned with tears as he felt a full rush sweep through him his whole body contorted with full tremours that rushed down his spine.

He even felt Shiro pause unsure what that was, but Lance was mortified that he had a dry orgasm that was still pulsating making him twitch and spasm as he swallowed Keiths cum like a delicious treat. Keith slowly pulled and Lance suckled until he pulled back with a wet pop, Lance managed to give it a kiss farewell and coughed lightly feeling cum slide at the back of his throat. Then he cried out when Shiro started back up his thrust much more obvious to keith now as Lance kept shifting “He’s so close,” Lance panted and Keith watched as Lance’s moans grew louder, with nothing else to muffle him Lance yelled out so much louder.

Keith hissed kneeling down and covering Lance's mouth with his hand “Shut up, what if the others heard you?” the boys face looked stunned before moaning into Keiths hand finding the thought on being found, exciting.

Keith realised this as his eyes narrowed “You sick fuck.” Lance only slapped at his hands half heatedly but didn’t deny it, then he shuddered his whole body twitching “God Keith, keith…he’s hmm.” Lance pressed his lips together his head thrown back and Keith scowled feeling his own erection twitch with interest if this is what Lance is like, no wonder he and Shiro kept vanishing after meetings.  
“I’m going to- oh god.” Lance cried out his hands pulling at Keiths arms as he rested his head against the boys shoulder "Keith-" He hissed the sound small and fast like a bullet, and Keith felt as if he'd been shot.

Lance bit his own finger to muffle the noise and Keith yelped to see blood drip along the bronzen finger as Lance kept twitching his whole body spasmed before collapsing with a groan.

He didn’t move after a while. Keith felt a little panicked and took Lance’s face into his hands and pulled his head up, “Lance are you okay?” Lance had a droppy grin on his face “That was so good…I’m exhausted...”

“Lance? Lance…don’t you dare pass out-” The boy slumped with a hum “Night Keith.” He slurred more than out of it. The red paladin only stared then shook Lances shoulder and the boy was out cold. Keith stood up staring at Lance with fascinated horror “What the fuck did Shiro just do?”

Suddenly his door opened and Keith almost jumped out his skin as Shiro stepped into his room the door closing behind him.

"How about I show you?"


	2. August 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I saw a picture on Tumblr (I will add a link once I find it) Of Keith groping Lance while he is asleep with his face mask and headphones, whch is pretty kinky with the whole sight/sound loss thing and decided fuck it toss Shiro in there and BAM. Kinky time for the August 28 Voltron NSFW Week.  
> I wish I had more but as I'm writing these on the day (I was not prepared) there a little short.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> p.s I keep giggling to myself as I randomly think "I'm an Asexual writing about sex???" And it's pretty funny.

Keith and Shiro tip toed around the corner, it was late and most of all the occupants in the castle were peacfully asleep.  
Shiro typed in the access code and the door opened up with a swoosh, Keith was quivering in anticipation, he and Shiro planned this for a while and Lance had no idea.  
The dull light from the hallway opened and revealed on the sleeping teen, his mouth open and drool pooling down his chin his music could be heard from here, Shiro nodded at Keith and the boy moved forward and slowly moved onto the bed and leaned over the teen.

 

He moved his hand and stroked Lance’s face, the boy shuffled leaning into the touch and Lance smirked, even unconcious he aims to please.  
Keith pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, then lowere to his chin, and then to his neck. Lance’s breaths hitched but Keith continued removing his blanket and sliding a hand up his chest.

Lance gasped but didn’t wake up...yet.  
Shiro moved over taking Lance’s hand and began to kiss along the crook of his elbow while Keith licked along his colour bone.  
He could feel lance’s flesh heat up and a blush tint his cheeks, Shiro’s hand moved over his chest the metal slid over his nipple and began to rub at it slowly watching in facination as it got harder.  
Keith watched Lance’s face with hooded eyes while his hands slowly trailed over carmel skin just waiting for Lance to wake up.

He groaned his head tilting to the side “Hmm, wha...?” Yes he was awake, Shiro and keith smirked at one another then doubled their efforts.  
Lance gasped “Wha- the hell?” Keith pressed his hand on Lance’s chest stopping him from getting up.

He pulled the left side of his headphone away and whispered in his ear “Just sit back and enjoy it.” He placed the headphone back and Lance’s voice was louder over the sound “Keith? What-urgh.” His head tossed back,  
The sensations were overwhelming, with Shiro and keith touching him it felt as if he was being touched by a hundred hands, they were roaming all over leaving nowhere untouched and he flinched each time a hand drew back and touched him lower on his hips, with his sight and hearing muted he couldn’t pretict what would happening.

He could feel Keith grind against his crotch, in this moment Lance felt tangled in blankets and his pajammas, his top was pushed against his mouth and Lance opened his mouth latching his mouth around it.  
Was he being loud? 

To Keith and Shiro he was defiently reacting to everything all right, watching Lance being worked up into a mess was the best thing they’d ever saw.

“Keith...” lance whined and Shiro smirked “He wants you,” Keith sat up his thighs bracketing Lance’s hips.  
“Of course he does,” Keith shuffled forward and straddled Lance’s chest he raised his hand and traced the curve of Lance’s lip he loved when the boy opened his mouth responding to him.  
“Think he wants a taste?” Shiro teased while draping his leg over Lance one he’d removed his blanket and then caged Lance’s legs while he watched keith use his fingers to play with his tongue.

“Think he deserves it?” Keith asked and Shiro chuckled when he began to slowly pull back Lance’s waistbed the boys hips raised themselves him him lower them to his ankles, Shiro didn’t want to take them off completely...not yet anyway.

He stroked Lance’s thigh with one hand while using the other to take out Corans nunvil.

...don’t ask.

It’s actually pretty effecient lube, if you should know.

 

Shiro poured some over his metal fingers and began to stroke at the quivering muscle, Lance released a breath and subconciously slid his legs lower apart.

“God, yes please.” he moaned his chest arching, Keith grunted then tightened his hold on Lance’s hair, Lance gasped then smirked “Sorry.”

Shiro shook his head and slowly teased Lance while Keith unzipped his cock, and held a hand to Lance’s face angling his mouth wider, Lance panted more that aware what was going on and easily swallowed him whole, Lance moaned as if he was taking in a delicious treat. Just as Shiro pressed in some fingers his robots hand much more smoother and sliding inside easily, Shiro grabbed Lance’s leg to keep him from moving, he had to admit he liked Lance like this at the mercy of Keith and Shiro without sight or sound, he bet that Lance felt as if a thousand hands were moving all over him, he twitched when Shiro sudenly stroked his hip or moved his palm upwards and then move lower again.

Lance body was pulled taught winding tight like a coil, Shiro worried he might cum to quickly and gripping Lance’s cock lightly making the boy squel around Keiths cock it had a doubling affect as Keith moaned two.

Shiro glanced up to see Keith roll his hips and Lance taking him in so much his nose was buried in Keiths pelivs.

Shiro flexed his fingers inside and knew Lance was ready, by the way he rolled his hips in Shiro’s touch practically wanting more he knew he was ready.

“Keith, he’s ready.” Keith glanced at him looking dazed himself, he worried they wouldn’t last long.  
But he could work them up again if that was the case.  
Keith moved sluggishly and Lance moaned pitifully already missing his lolipop.

Keith chuckled and manouvered himself to remove his leggins, and then position himself over Lance pulsating leaking cock,  
Lance had no idea what was going to happen, both Shiro and Keith drew back and Lance was left reeling his head felt like cotten.  
But he keened in the back of his throat, and he will admit even he was embarresed of it and thankful he couldn’t hear Keiths snickers or Shiro’s face.  
But...where were they? They weren’t going to leave him like this...where they?  
He lifted a hand and felt it slapped away, okay they were still here...but why were they waiting?

Lance shifted feeling tight and constricted in his own skin his music thrumming calmly in his ears, and once he moved again he felt Shiro pinch his skin. He stopped moving instantly.

Just as Lance was about to give up, Keith pressed down Lance’s cock breaching his inner walls (Shiro prepped him before hand) before Lance could even jolt- Shiro thrusted two both impaling Lance at the same time.

The boy let out a broken sob the sensation hit him like a truck, he could feel himself shaking as Keith was slowly inching his way down slowly while Shiro grinded into his ass, his hands clenched and unclenched his throat felt raw, was he still screaming?

It was almost too much as he gave another chocked out sob, he couldn’t take this overstimulation, as Keith moved down Shiro pulled out, both fucking him inside and out physically and literally.

“I can’t- I can’t-” he gasped the panic as he felt that building pressure, they barely started and already he was so close to cuming he didn’t want to ruin it.

It hurt to hold himself back, he moved against his boys trying to be as accomindating as possible, he moved into Shiro and thrusted his hips to meet Keiths.

He had no clue that tears were streaming down his eyes, he mistook it for sweat, he raised his hands and felt grateful when Keith didn’t slap them away instead latch onto them grounding both of them.

He could feel Keith tremor above him, and he knew it was his chief you could just tell, by the weight and the feel of his gloved fingers. “Feels good...” He praised and felt Keith shiver his insides clenched and Lance grunted there was no way he could last, no way in hell. Until he felt Keith lean over him and pull at his headphone Lance gasped as that one moment he was assaulted with the sounds of skin against skin, of Shiro’s adorable kitten pants and Keith breathless voice in his ear.

“You can cum, now.” Lance almost swallowed his tongue as those few words were an impact as he fult his body coil, Keith even sounded surprised when lance’s thrust became erraitic and desperate.  
Even Shiro forgot his pace and Lance could feel the rush sending spikes of heat in his body and now he could hear his own voice, oh god he sounded so wrecked.  
“Shiro-Keith...I’m...” He panted and then moaned his whole body spasmed he even heard keith gasp in surprise his own hips spasming around his cock.

Lance even moaned when Shiro was not far behind and all three of them were stuck in a limbo of pleasure. 

“Can I take this off now?” Lance asked he wanted to see their faces, Keith arm fell forward limply, then he tried again managing to pull the face mask down while Shiro removed his headphones, seeing them both so close and acting so gently gave Lance the butterflies.

And when they were both looking at him, his first reaction was to hide not used to that much attention.  
But now he felt chocked up and reached out pulling them closer.

“Thank you.” He said his voice sounding weak to his own ears, he heard Shiro chuckle then kiss his forehead.

“Well, I’m happy we got you’re consent for this, don’t know how else we we’re going to go about it.” Lance suddenly frowned and pulled back “Wait,” He said looking very perplexed “I thought we were doing this next week?”

This Keith spoke him and he sounded just as bad as Lance “That was the point, we needed you to actually be asleep for it to work if you knew it would’ve been harder for you to be sleeping.” Lance nodded “Yeah, fair point.”

Then he yawned “I am so tired,” Shiro instantly pulled him back up when Lance went to lie down “Oh no you don’t, you need to get cleaned up. And keith too.”  
“Thanks for remembering me.”

Lance whined “Do I have to? can’t we do it tommorow.” Keith was already standing up on wobbly legs “Come on, you baby.” lance glared and made a show of trying to stand but immedietly fell down.

“I can’t physically move, Keith!” Shiro looked a little alarmed and made to help Lance up until Keith spoke.

“He’s faking it Shiro, I manage all the time.”

“Keith you’re an alien of course you managed, please Shiro just to the baths okay?” Shiro sighed and picked him up giving Lance a piggy back ride, Keith huffed and Lance stuck his tongue out obnoxiously.

Shiro knew even if Lance was faking it, he’ll be able to remedy that in the baths later on...


	3. Take it out on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 29: Secrets  
> I was a little late on this only got 15 minutes till this day ends.  
> So yeah, it's Lance and Allura time yahoo, I might actually develop the plot on this later it sounds interesting. It's uh Lance and Allura awakening to BDSM

Lance appeared out of nowhere on the Galran ship, and the others had no way to know what he looked like, dressed up in black armour with a mask concealing his face with three circles and dressed in a hooded coat looking like a blue beetled deadpool crossplaying as assasnin creed, he was on the Galran ship claiming that he was meant for the red lion, but when it responded to Keith he still helped them and it appeared he was the blue lion. He intergrated with them so easily he became part of the family when they saw his memory from the mind meld his planet looked more aquarian they assumed he needed his suit to breathe.

But no.

He is a Galra.

It did not go well with the team, especially Allura. He never said anything until Allura became cold with Keith once she realised what he was. Lance put his foot down. “If you have a problem with me, that’s fine but don’t you dare take it out on Keith he had no clue while I kept it a secret.” Her eyes flashed cold but Lance continued “If you want to take it out on someone. Take it out on me.” Both were silent Lance’s breaths the only sound, he faltered at the expression on Allura’s face. “Follow me.” She said and Lance frowned but did so anyway, she walked with purpose and Lance almost tripped trying to keep up. He felt more uneased when they appeared at her bedroom and once the door opened and she stepped to the side. “After you.” Usually he’s all for being invited to a girls room, but this...this was terrying. She went towards her dresser and Lance stood in the corner awkwardly, “Um..Allura?” “Shh.” He shut his mouth instantly and swallowed, when she turned around with something her hands he squinted and then gasped when she moved so fast when she cuffed his hand together Lance stumbled “Allura-” He yelped when she pushed him onto her bed and prowled forward.

“You said I should take out my frustrations on you.” Lance swallowed when she began to remove his mask his furry ears finally freed but peeled back in terror at what she was going to do. Allura gripped his chin harshly, and straddled his waist, Lance winced but dared look away from her.   
   “Let’s see how much of my... _frustrations_ you can take...”

 

 

He did not expect this to be happy, but boy was he sorry, each night after training he was tied up on Alluras bed. Waiting. The point was so Lance would pysch himself from the waiting, usually Allura was quick or she was...delayed. And when they started Allura would be violent, Alteans were very strong and she never held herself back. She would start with a few punches hitting where it was not critical and nowhere the team would see. He could see the pain in her eyes and would let himself brace for it, not even finding in his heart to be mad just felt as if he deserved it. And when the cuffs broke along with her resolve and she started sobbing, her angry shouts turned to sobs, her strong punches turning to weak hits he cradled her and spoke soothly, he took worse from the galra and he knew Allura’s pain.

They did it a few times and it felt like closure for both of them, Lance understood her more and she began to calm down enough to even tend to him afterwards, it threw lance of guard and he felt he liked it? And that’s when the trouble started, Alluras violent side that cause pain, and then her warm smile and guilt after when she put salve on his bruises or even cuts if she broke skin. He found himself enjoying it. A little too much. He tried to keep it a secret tried to think of other things, to distract himself but his body betrayed him. Even his voice that usually grunted in pain turned into pitiful moans, Allura barely noticed until she shifted above his waist. When she froze he knew that she knew what happened. He looked down trying to hide his face feeling his hands shake. Allura could only stare all this time, Lance was cool and composed never had he shown weakness through these...sessions. Until now, even when he looked up his eyes conveying horror Allura felt her breath stuttered.

A few options came to mind but the loudest one told her to continue, to pursue this new...interest they have in common. She traced her hand over his bare chest and he flinched, oh...finally a response. Allura leaned forward and held his pale purple face in her hands “Lance, nothing has changed.” His eyes widened until she pressed her lips to his. “I’m still taking my frustrations out on you, just in a different way.” She bit his lip and rolled her hips, Lance’s outcry was fueling her all over again. She wanted to hurt him, break him, see him cry and know she was the cause. She lanked his hair back hard making him yelp and pull at his restraints for the first time they did this. Okay, he was going to be okay, this was no different than before he just had to calm down, oh god he was getting turned out. “You like this don’t you?” Now she was talking, sweet lions... She smoothed her hand over his chest, palming over sensitive areas and cooed when he would flinch or tense at her touch. And her touches, hurt. She pinched his skin hard grinded against his crotch and raked her nails down his sides, all of the hits she did before were now conveyed into this touches that burned with anger and passion. Her breaths silent compared to Lance’s screams, his legs jumping each time she would pull or yank at his hair and twist his nipples. “You’re still hard.” She sounded disgusted and tried harder, kissing him their teeth clanked as she rolled her hips and her lips pressed against his filled with raw hate that Lance had no choice swallowing. Her hands moving with a strong grip he knew he was having new bruises. “Allura-” He panted feeling his lower half burn with need, he twitched feeling wet and constrained shivers making him spasm. “Please.” Allura stopped and moved away and Lance moaned trying to follow but was held back by the restraints. His whole body was thrumming with adrenaline his chest ached with pain his nipples were both hard and yet he still craved to be touched. She came back and his eyes widended to see she had Altean toys. He did not know much about Altean history, but he knew that they were kinky fuckers. one looked like a loop attatched to a plug and he knew exactly where it was going.

He licked his lips “A-Allura?” “You will not cum at all during this session. Or the next.” His mouth dried, “what?” “I know how long you can last,” She glared down at him as if he were a bug to be squished. “All Galra have great stamina and I heard from way back that when they are on the brink or arousal their concentration is amplified.” She began to remove his undergarments and he felt mortified at how wet he was. She used the juices from his dick because of how thick and flowing the precum was, as lube. Lance tossed his headback as she began to play with his entrance and all too quick she had three fingers inside. Even Allura was stunned. “You’re like an aboranihan, you open up like those who sell their bodies for pleasure? Is that what you were before you tried to become a Paladin.” Lance felt a dig at himself there.

“I was always a warrior.”

She tutted “Ah, you were deprived. Let me teach you to the best of my abilities.” She slid the plug inside and Lance moaned able to feel it but not enough, not enough for him to rock against or fuck it to bring some release. But then Allura placed the loop around his cock and his eyes rolled and the thick band tightening around him, until he saw Allura take something else that attatched to his slit.

“W-what is that?” He panted and her eyes flickered up and he found himself mesmorised at the seductivness, she wasn’t even trying. “It’s a sound, I think it’ll be easier for you to hold back.” Lance shook his head “No, no.” She then placed it on the tip and it slid inside so easily Lance could feel his whole body shudder his hips twitching and drool falling down his mouth. He should hate this, but his body was thrumming hot and he couldn’t find himself to say no.

He wanted to last, he wanted....he didn’t want to let Allura down, he asked for this he should go through with it.

 

Allura began to lean back and watched as lance was breathing brokenly, his bare body on display his legs quivering with each breath his cock shifted and looked ready to burst. “Don’t worry, the sound won’t break inside.” He grunted “That’s not what I-” He froze as Allura began to remove her lower armour piece revealing smooth legs and Lance swallowed unable to think properrly at all. And when she removed her under garments did he stare his eyes wide as if he was seeing the sunset. The thing you should know about Alteans is that they have both sex genitellia only they can choose which gender they feel comfortable with and it’s much easier with shapeshifting. Allura’s clit was bigger than any human and if she wished could extended longer than a hand to elbow. Lance had a flash of Allura bending him over and using him until he was high and dry. But she didn’t seem to want that as she moved forward hovering his face sliding her hand to her hip. She was so sexy without even trying!

“I want you, to lick me like the dog you are.” Lance’s eyes widened when she moved her pelvis closer to his lips her voice nothing but a whisper.

“Good dogs get a treat if they do as their told.”

Lance licked his lips and angled his head slining his tongue over her pink flesh, she gave a soft gasp. “That’s it.” Lance was losing it, his pants filling the air and his tongue sliding over and inside her and swallowed all of the juices leaking over him, but Allura looked calm the only tell, was her eyes pupil and her altean marks glowed. Lance tried feeling his body shift and tense, he closed his eyes and found he loved the taste, the texure how wet she was becoming all because of him, as he heard her breaths quickig did he moved his tongue faster, his hends tugging against the constraints. And with no warning did her hips stutter and she gave a soft “Oh.” Lance kept going not noticing the harsh grip of his hair and how Allura’s hips rolled even more erratic only when she moved away did he realise she came. For a moment she smiled and Lance felt his heartbeat hasten, she looked proud? And he would give anything to see that expression more. Until there was knock on the door. Lance tensed and quietly moaned at the mistake when he felt the plug switch. “Allura, Are you okay?” oh god it was Corran! “I-I’m okay!” Even Allura sounded frazzled “I’ll be right there,” She moved off the bed and Lance shifted then froze feeling the plug move deeper. She looked back one hand near the panel and smirked “I’ll be back.”

She left him alone and Lance blinked, she’ll be back? When? How long was he going to wait for her?

....She was coming back, right?

...Right!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go Galra!Lance and Allura, she is going to destroy him and he is going to LOVE it.  
>  Yep I couldn't do Shklance all the way through I tried...*shrugs* Sorry.


	4. Let yourself be Tricked and Trapped?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 30: Trick and Trapped.  
> Yeah I missed it- sorry guys it was a hectic week with the family on holiday and work giving me overtime I was only awake enough to feed myself never mind open a laptop and write so yeah sorry for the hiatus so I'll be quick with these ficlets.  
> Wolf Lance and Little Red Keith.

There was something you should know about wolves in the forest, they preyed on young souls to eat, and sate their...Hunger.

Lance was sick of the Hunter interfereing with his prey so he had his other friends keep him company while he followed after little Red, who was unaware of the incoming beast.

 

Keith was so focused on the scribbled back in his hand he was unaware of being followed, he was sure he was lost and stopped with a huff “Argh who wrote this stupid thing!” He yelled out, he hated Shiro for making him come out here.  
Until he heard a voice “I’m over here!”   
Keith whipped around eyes wide “Shiro!”

“Yeah, Shiro. Who’d you think it was.” He sounded so sarcastic Keith had to believe it was him. “Will you get over here already?” Keith followed hastily “I am Jeez, why’d you ask me out here anyway?”

“It’s...a surprise.” keith faltered just before he stepped over the branch, Shiro didn’t sound so sure, and Keith realised this was the dark part of the forest the part he was warned from by...everyone.  
Tale told that there was demons in there that ate children....

“C’mon Red, time’s wasting.” Keiths brow furrorwed but stepped over branches and ignored the branches tugging at his cloak in a warning, until suddenly he heard the fast scampering of paws did he swing around in shock to see a wolf pounce on top of him.

Keith’s basket fell to the floor a few feet away, he scowled reaching behind him and pulled out his knife the wolf intercepted “We’ll have none of that now.” He purred.  
Keiths paused when the wolfs grabbed his hand ina bruising grip and the knife fell useless to the ground.  
Keiths eyes narrowed at the hand that held his own, that had fur along the elbows and long talons caked in dirt, but it was still a hand that resembled a human, confused Keiths eyes flickered to the beast on top of him.

He was just a boy, sure a boy with pale blue ears and a swishing tail flickering side to side behind him, but a boy nether the less.

Then the boy smiled revealing huge canines and a demonic eyes that revealed hunger made Keith realise this was no ordinary dumb wolf, this was a demon of some sort.  
He swallowed feeling his heart beat in terror and shut his eyes “J-Just get it over with already!” This gave the wolf pause “oh? Do I have you’re consent?”   
Keith glared was this wolf being serious “To eat me? No!” Now the wolf pouted and his body weight grew heavy as he slumped against Keith’s stomach.

“But I’m so hungry! If I can’t eat you then...” He wiggled a little “How about I eat something else from you, if dying is what you’re worried about- I get to eat and you can stay alive.” Keith face pulled into a scowl but the wolf continued “I could just kill you.”  
“I rather you didn’t.”  
“Then it’s decided.” The wolf chirped and began to take off Keiths belt and then began to tie it around his wrists. Keith gaped as he was fastened against the tree unable to move and completely at the Wolves mercy.   
Keith wriggled “What are you doing!?” The wolf pinched his hip harshly making him yelp.

“I’m going to eat. be quiet or scream I doubt the Hunter will hear you.” Keiths eyes widened Hunter? Did he mean Shiro?  
Shiro always caught any demon and killed them before stuff like this could happen. Keith cursed himself for being stupid.

“Don’t worry, you might enjoy it..or not.”

Keith watched as the wolf began to peal back his leather trousers and bunched them at his legs “The names Lance, in case you feel like screaming something.” Keith’s eyes narrowed and pressed his mouth shut. He only kicked out and barely managed to kick Lance’s tail, who only grabbed his leg squeezed his nails into his thigh, Keith cried out his leg shaking in his grip.

“Do that again, I dare you.” Keith was beyond crying now tears streaming down his face and cheeks pinched with pink.

Lance began to trail a claw over his breath the nail scratching over the fabric shouldn’t be as good as it felt. Lance only slowly began to touch the fabric and Keith eyes flickered everywhere to focus on and they fell on Lance’s ears with each touch his ears flickered to an fro it was kind of fascinating.

Keiths breathing was speeding up and Lance’s ears seemed to pick that up, he knew where to touch from his heightened senses, if he touched Keith along his hip his breath would pick up, his heartbeat would skip he began to use his nails to make soft scars that would fade in a few minutes but Keiths responded to them well enough.

Lance shuffed himself pressed his weight against his thighs and his face was closer to Keiths crotch than he wanted.

Lance let out a puff of air and Keiths hips twitched his teeth gritting to cage in the moans his throat wanted to unleash.

Lance used his forefinger to rub against the fabric and felt the skin beneith twitch at the touch his face pulled back into a toothy grin, feeling mischivious he licked a long strip along Keiths now growing bulge and felt the boy keen.

He began rubbing against the bulge feeling his own stomach clench in arousal. “Responding pretty well, for someone who hates this?” Keith growled and Lance’s ears flattened against his head on instinct. 

Lance chastisied himself and was lucky that Keith didn’t notice, Lance’s body knew Keith was his equel if he wanted to overpower him, it would be easy.

Lance licked his lips and decided foreplay was not enough anymore.

He began to hook a claw over the fabric and began to pull down the cloth and Keiths cock bounced free, and Lance found a new reason to drool.

Keiths body quivered his hands useless above him and see the wolf slobber all over his neither regions.

“I wish I didn’t have sharp teeth,” Lance pouted and opened his mouth wide and slid his tongue along the shaft “I guess this will have to do.” Keith groaned as he felt Lance’s tongue lap along his prick and Lance continued on, licking his cock like a dog would a bone, Lance dipped his head to a fro and then began to use his hand to rub the rest of the skin.

Keiths legs twitched and shifted, Lance grunted and grabbed his leg in warning.

“Keep still.” he growled stopping what he was doing, Keith whimpered shutting his eyes and when Lance knew he would keep still he continued, licking the tip and drinking away the pre-cum.

“Come on, this won’t last long...” Lance hummed used his lips to only suck the tip not daring to go farther. He wouldn’t dare to ruin this treat.

“Stop...stop it...it’s...” Keith babbled his head thrashing to and fro, Lance eyes looked up but he dared stop, he kept rubbing his rough calloused hands against smooth peachy skin and dagged his claws over the shaft feeling the appendage twitch.

“C’mon...” Lance moaned against it lapping at it even more like a dog in heat. Keith cried out, his eyes rolling as he came, it felt so good it was painful.

Lance happily wrapped his mouth around the tip and suckled all of Keiths milk, the boy cried out as Lance rode out his orgasm his lips sucking hard trying to draw out more and Keiths tried to tell him to stop but the wolf was deaf at that moment as he ripped another orgasm out of little Red.

Lance leaned back and hummed to himself licking his lips, “That was such a good meal- oh.” he almost forgot about the boy, Lance blinked when he saw Keiths debauched look. All he did was suck him off! he looked like he had the fucking of his life.

Lance snickered and began to pull up Keiths trousers.

“Wait...” Lance glanced up to see Keith’s confused face he waited for the boy to continue “Is that it?”

Lance blinked “Um, yeah? oh thanks for the meal.” He began to pull up Keiths underwear and trousers and began to tie them up “I mean usually wolves eat human blood or souls to survive me? I’m a hybrd do not ask,” he pointed when Keith gave him a look “so instead of blood and all that, I can just live off other human fluids.” He began to go for Keiths hands but the boy yelled out.

“No don’t- don’t untie it.” Lance frowned more than confused but Keith was still breathing fast “I don’t want to remove the only excuse I have- I mean I still....Can you,” He licked his lips and Lance followed the sight barely hearing what Keith has next to say.

“Can you keep going?” Lance eyes widened “Um, you want me to keep...fucking you?” He did not miss Keith shiver at that and Lance felt his own dark desire flare, he leaned over the boy his inhuman ees narrowed “You want me to take you apart? to make you cum over and over again?” Keith was nodding his whole body tensing at each word Lance said.

“Want me to fuck you like a wolf in heat? Because I hate to tell you this now...” He leaned closer to Keiths ears and whispered he felt the boy tense and his mouth gape.

“Y-Yes...god yes.” Lance stilled, he had to admit he did not think Keith would agree,

“A-alright then,” Suddenly losing his cool and he swallowed “But I’m too big for you- even if it wasn’t your first time.” He began to take apart Keiths trousers less carefull than before and began to rub his pelvis waiting for that glorious cock to get bigger.

“I do have something that might help...” Lance reached intil his pocket and removed a tiny white bean he got inbetween Keiths legs and began to thumb at his entrance, he could feel Keith breath hitch “Lance- what’re you-”

“Shh, hold on.” Lance pressed the bean inside and knew that it slipped inside further than he could do.  
Having claws was a pain which is why he asked for those speical beans from a witch friend of his.

He leaned up and then began to remove his own trousers, Keith lust covered eyes flickered to his waist and his eyes widened, Lance didn’t wear any underwear and his cock was huge it pressed against caramel skin and Keith throat dried at the thought of it being inside him. 

Lance pumped his cock a few times, he was thinking of taking care of it himself he had no clue that this would take a turn.

“It’s so dark,”

“I’m a wolf, so not only do I have a few attributes,” He positioned himself over Keiths cock and began to grind against it, Keith groaned and then his eyes furrowed “Is that the...?”  
“The knot? Yep. Gotta say kid not everyone is a fan.” Lance sighed feeling just a little saitisfaction from this. Then he moved over Keiths cock and began to readjust it.

Keith paused “Lance...?”

Lance took a breath then with one smooth motion impaled himself on Keiths cock, both screamed out, Lance went down smoothly, and Keith hips stuttered at the feel of his cock being enveloped by heat.

“Lance you didn’t even-”  
“it’s fine-” Lance grunted his face only showing pleasure, he barely let himself settle before rolling his hips “It’s hard to explain but I’ll say that a witch gave me this speical feature.” Lance groaned shifting his hips, Keiths cock wasn’t as thick or as addicting as any other creatures Lance found the company off but he had to admit the smooth cock was pushing against his speical areas.

“I love sex and alone time as the next person it’s just a pain to open yourself up with claws...” Lance moaned lifting himself up then dropping down using Keiths kneecaps as something to hold.

He suddenly felt Keith stuffen his eyes wide “L-Lance, what is that- oh god!” Keiths hips thrusted and Lance was caught of guard.

“Oh- Oh god yes!” He yelped feeling each time Keith would spasmitically thrust he would moan in please.

“I guess it’s working...” He moaned falling forward and thrusting his hips back to fuck Keiths cock.

Keiths hands clenched and unclenched against the restraints, Lance really wanted to remove them, instead he leaned down and licked along Keiths neck feeling his throat rumble with his moans.

“What’s working!” Keith sounded hysterical and spread his legs and rolled them to get whatever was inside, out.

“Its a self prepping magical item, it’s stretching you out so you can take my Knot.” Lance began to stroke his own cock to show Keith what he was on about.

Keiths face glowed brighter and Lance snickered, and slowed down his pace “Can you feel it Kid? Stretching your insides out? It’s getting bigger and bigger,” He pressed against Keiths stomach that did look a little plumper than before it spurred the hunger inside him all over again.

“It’s still growing,” Keith admitted “But it’s wet- it’s leaking something inside and- oh god...I’m going to cum.” Lance chuckled and slowly rolled his hips.

“Do you want to cum kid? How bad do you want it?”  
“Really bad- Lance I can’t take it anymore!” Keith sobbed his head hiding into the crock of his arm, Lance tutted “I want to see your face.” He turned Keiths face and couldn’t help it.

He kissed him, his long wolfish tongue slicking against gums and teeth and swallowed Keiths delicious moans.

Keith was so loud even when he was being muffled.

Lance pulled back with a gasp, he could feel himself getting hoter his jacket was so restricting but the cloth made him feel even more turned on.

“Kid cum inside me, fill me up with your milk, I’m so hungry.”

Keith screamed his hips snapping up and plunging deep inside the young wolf.

Lance moaned as he felt his walls being painted and filled with the white sloshing liquid, he moaned when Keith kept coming his body twitching each time from Keith riding out his pleasure.

Lance almost fell back with how good that felt, but he looked down at his own cock at how big and purple it looked, he barely touched it.

He slipped off of Keiths cock and gave a soft oh~ When he felt the cum leak out of his ass.

“Kid, I have to admit that was good, ready to keep going?” Keith only moaned something and Lance even with his intesne hearing could not understand a word of that.

“Sorry, what was that Kid?” Keith growled again and shifted glaring up at Lance.

“Untie me.” 

Lance blinked his ears pinning back, Keith sound pissed as hell, did he do something wrong.

“Oh, um sure.” He began to untie the kid and saw as Keith rubbed his wrists, Lance licked his lips “Um, do you want me to go?” Keith shook his head “just need a minute...do you have a drink?” Lance blinked then glanced around, he saw his bag a few feet away and took the canteen of water that he kept.

He passed it to Keith, who took a long swig of it. Lance was really worried should he leave? Keith didn’t seem to want him to stay.

Until the boy finished the drink “Alright, I’m ready.”

Lance blinked “um...?”

Keith smirked and suddenly rolled over and used his hands to spread the cheeks off his ass, “Come on, you said you wanted a meal?”

Lance swallowed, dear lord he didn’t break the guy did he?

Lance moved forward and used his claws the pry the skin apart Keith hissed as he felt them scrape against his skin.

Lance saw the white of the bean peaking out of Keiths hole and went to grab it and used his claws to pull it out.

Keith moaned throwing his head back and Lance hummed when he pulled it all out, it was the size of his fist and if you should know he had pretty big hands to begin with.

“I really wanted to keep that.”

Lance smirked and licked along the hole now dripping with fluids just waiting to be filled he heard Keith falter and his hands fell against the tree, he would need something to cling onto.

“Like getting filled huh? Don’t worry Kid.” Lance placed his hands on Keiths hips and pointed his cock at the quivering hole his own heartbeat sped at the thought of sinking into that tight flesh.

“You’re going to be filled soon enough.” He heard Keith grunt “Will you just hur- AHHH!” Lance slammed his cock inside and almost came, both his and Keiths screams echoed together, the birds in the forest disturbed, Keiths hole was so hot and was twitching around his flesh almost trying to suck him in deeper.

“Oh god- Kid you okay?”

Keith was panting, caught of guard by the sudden feeling of being full, but he only found himself wanted to push back, smirking he did just that and was satisifed when he heard Lance’s groan behind him. 

Lance scowled then snapped his hips forward and Keith gave a wanton moan, and soon it became a competition of both of them pulling and pushing against each other both moaning each others names.

Lance couldn’t take much more, he fell forwad his mouth latching onto the crock of Keiths shoulder and licked along the flesh, Keith seemed to love it.

both could feel the buildup and Keiths cock was hard and pressing against his stomach the precum leaking onto the forest floor, Lance ket shallowly thrusting and felt the liquid sliding down Keiths legs.

“Keith,” he panted into his ear “I’m going to cum-” Keith nodded and pushed back “Me-me too, hurry up,” 

Lance thrusted forward and could feel his Knot swell, he stopped thrusting and instead pushed and heard Keith yelp as his skin pulled to allow the extra flesh push past his ring Lance eyes rolled to the back of his head when he Knot was engulfed, he grinded against Keith feeling his cock throb once.

Keith cried out as he felt the Knot swell and pulsate bigger than the Bean did, as he felt the force of Cum empty into his stomach and Lance’s grinding he felt his own climax hit him like a hot supernova. 

Both boys collapsed against each other Lance still riding out his orgasm and Keith feeling his stomach cramp from being pumped with thick cum, he glanced down surprised to see his stomach stretched plump.

He panted feeling so full, he swallowed and panted heavily “I think I’m going to be sick.” Lance shifted “Kid are you-”  
“Don’t move.”

Lance grimaced, he was clearly expecting too much from Keith to take in that much. But once his Knot finally went down and he was free from pulling out he felt Keith grab his hand and look back drool falling down his chin and tears in his eyes but the grin was pure evil.

“Want to go again?”

Lance almost stopped breathing. “Holy Shit.”


	5. Apologies and Penalties.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight and Make up  
> Shiro/Lance.  
>  Okay so I'm trying to go for the wacky sexy troupes so...yeah and Shiro is the sub in this one. Also sorry for this one I just had no clue what to write and this was one of those fics that felt like pulling teeth...so hope you enjoy

You would never expect Lance and Shiro to fight, and yet here they were screaming in each others faces.  
Lance loved to push anyone’s buttons there was nothing better than to see where he should step or not, he never realised there was a button- no landmine he stepped on when he called out on Shiro.

Non of the others expected it, wasn’t Shiro his hero? Why would he doubt his oh fearless leader?  
Well Lance wasn’t blind enough to know when Shiro was wrong. And he knew right now he was wrong.

While Shiro he remained silent, and never blew up around his team, but Lance kept pushing and pushing.

Until it became to much.

“If it wasn’t for Keith I wouldn’t even be in this triad with you,” he saw Lance square his shoulders and his firm his lip.  
He was bracing himself and Shiro knew he should stop. But he kept going.  
“I wish you would just leave.”

When Lance expression could only be described as shattered Shiro knew he went too far.

“If you wanted me to go you should have just said so.” Lance said sounding so sure of himself as if all of his doubts have been admissioned.

Lance stepped away and Shiro was still too mad to apologise he only glared watching Lance leave the door shutting behind him.  
He turned and flinched when he saw Keith glaring at him.

“Keith-”

“Fix it.” Keith stormed out the room and Shiro took a sharp breath. If Keith told him he did something wrong. Then he had defiently fucked up.

 

Shiro barely had time to move before Allura began to yell over the comms that they had a distress signal.  
The others moved in formation and it wasn’t until they were in their lions that Shiro realised he forgot to apologise.

They managed to wrap it up, just barely, Shiro saw that Lance always had his back to him and Shiro could barely get alone with him to even try to form an apology.

“Shiro, can you scout ahead?” Allura asked once they knew the planet was saved but they can never be sure.

Shiro glanced from Lance to Allura and noddedd his affirmation maybe if he took a walk he could figure out what he was going to say?  
“Okay, Lance I was an idiot, there was things said that we both may regret I shouldn’t have...argh that’s stupid.” Shiro smacked away a branch and took a step further “Alright.” he took a breath a tried again “I shouldn’t of said those things I mean I don’t really like you just because of Keith I mean I think maybe I would have noticed you before- no...I wouldn’t have done anything because I’m a senior officer...” Shiro sighed and groaned covering his face with his hands.

“Why did I open my big mouth?” He wouldn’t be in this mess because of it. He glanced up with a frown when he heard a rustle, he saw a strange yellow plant that looked like a snap dragon.  
He leaned closer on inspection and cried out when it edmitted a strange pollen.

He yelped falling back and coughing before he lost conciousness he thought he heard Lance yelling out his name....

When he woke up something felt...off.

Once he sat up he heard Keith speak “He’s awake.” Now that was weird Keiths voice sounded both loud and far away?  
Shiro looked up and cried out almost scuttling backwards at the sight.

His whole team were towering above him like giants, the same worried face on each one, Shiro looked around and realised he was in a bed- a huge one that stretched for miles.

What the hell?

“Okay Shiro I know you may be freaking out a little, but the inhabitants said that these effects weren’t permenant you would be your normal size in a quintant or two.” Shiro’s eyes widened no way.

He yelled that out and gestured dramiically while he did so.

They could hear him.

Keith glanced at the others and Pidge shrugged “He’s like tinkerbell. I can’t hear a thing.” Coran snapped his fingers and Shiro grimaced “I’ve got just the things, I remember encounting strange speicies that were Shiro’s size hold on just a tick.” 

While Coran walked away to retrieve whatever device could help. Allura began to take action “Alright, since Shiro is indisposed we need to have a back-up pilot for the Black Lion.”

“I can do it,” Shiro glanced back and forth and saw Lance’s face turn sour, he winced at that “Lance can take Red, he’s piloted her before.”

what?

Even Allura looked shocked “Since when?”

“It was ages ago, forget it. What I’m wondering is who’s going to look after Shiro? I mean if we take our eyes of him we’ll lose him.” Shiro crossed his arms at the implication.

Allura spoke “I can’t take him neither can Coran we constantly go over the Castle maintenence we’ll lose him in the vents.”

“Hunk and I can’t take him, if we’re experimenting and something blows up?”  
They all agreed that Pidge would be no good, they all looked to Keith who held his hands up “I spar all the time and talk to red, not best to have him with me.” 

That left Lance.

Shiro bit his lip, he didn’t want to impose but he was the only one who didn’t really do anything strenous that could probably kill him.

Lance huffed “Fine, c’mon Shiro.” He extended a hand and Shiro blanched at the impeding limb, oh god Lance’s thumb was the size of him!

Shiro shakily stood onto his palm then grabbed his thumb when Lance moved the motion throwing him off balance.

He heard Lance chuckle and had half a mind to bite him. But Lance’s size he had a feeling that he wouldn’t feel it.

 

It was strange sitting in Lance’s coat breast pocket as he walked towards his room, as soon as Lance got there Shiro looked down. He still hadn’t aplogogised to Lance...and now he couldn’t.

Just as Lance sat down he saw Pidge’s phone, thinking instantly he leapt out the pocket and heard Lance cry out “Shiro!”

Shiro began to run to the phone but Lance’s hand stopped him.

“Shiro don’t do that- what if you missed the bed? you could’ve gotten hurt!” Lance sounded really mad and Shiro flinched and swallowed, he nodded then pointed at the phone.

Lance’s blue eyes followed then understanding coloured his expression “Oh, right.” He placed Shiro down gently and Shiro waved gratefully and went over to the phone and found the notes.  
He began to type away and he could feel Lance lean behind him reading what he typed.

It was awkward “I’m sorry.” Lance read outloud then sighed “Shiro, it’s fine it wasn’t you’re fault it could’ve happened to any of us.” Shiro shook his head and typed some more.

“Sorry about saying you should leave- I didn’t mean it, I don’t want you to go.” Lance was silent and Shiro waited his heart beating when he couldn’t hear Lance until the boy spoke.

“It’s okay, I forgive you.” He scooped Shiro up and held him close “I’m not going anywhere.” Shiro smiled beyond relieved but he didn’t feel right.

Lance was a forgiving person and Shiro even though he apologised felt that he needed to do more.

Glancing back at the phone he shuffled out of Lance’s grip and began to climb down his legs back to the phone and wrote in capitals.

“PENALTY.” Lance frowned and picked up the phone this time, he glanced at the phone then back to Shiro.

“Really? You want to do this, it would make you feel better?” Shiro blinked then nodded.

Lance closed his eyes with a huff but he was smiling.

“Alright. Wait here.” He stood up and Shiro waited anxiously for Lance to return.

He had no idea how Lance was going to do this, what with him being small and everything.

When the doors slid open to reveal Lance carrying some objects, Shiro took a breath but nothing could prepare him for what happened next.  
Lance placed down some Nunvil in a jar along with a thin metal pick, Lance took off his jacket and placed it over the cushion then slowly sat on the bed not to disrupt Shiro.

“I’ve seen so much Hentai but never thought that this would ever happen.” Lance soundedd excited. That was good.  
Shiro felt hot, and waited for Lance to pick him him and he lay in his palm, Lance hummed “I can’t take off you’re clothes.” Shiro blinked then set to work on his jacket.  
While Lance began to move his finger over his crotch, Shiro gasped as he felt the huge appendage rug against him, it was so much just from one touch.  
Lance began to pull at his trousers and they managed to slip partial way, Shiro was breathless and they had barely even started.  
Lance smirked able to see Shiro lose himself just from one touch! as Lance slowly rubbed along the material he saw Shiro grab his finger and shallowly thrusted against the appendage.  
He’ll have none of that. This was a punishment.  
He moved his palm and Shiro fell back his legs in the air, he gave him no time to catch himself before sticking out a tongue and licked along his crotch his tongue sliding from his ass to his cock and was able to move along to his chest. He could feel Shiro squirm in his hand, his small cock leaking pre-cum.  
Lance moved down and began to poke his tongue at his entrance but he didn’t dare go further, at this size he had no idea what he could handle.

Using the thumb he began to brush one side of Shiro’s chest barely able to feel the nipple but feeling his chest just from one swipe was defiently doing something to him.

And for once he could actually hear Shiro’s screams.  
grabbed the thin pick and then bathed it into the nunvil making it slick, “If it’s too much just...wave you’re arms or something.” Shiro’s glazed eyes looked confused for a moment until he saw the huge impeding pick coming towards his stretched legs.

“Oh god- Lance, no, not yet-” He stiffened when Lance placed the tip at his hole and slowly began to fiddle around making it stroke against him, Shiro’s eyes widened as he felt the tip push past the first ring.

Shiro groaned falling back and covering his eyes his breathing going out of control. Lance only watched as he slowly pushed the Pick inside inch by inch, and slowly dragged it out, feeling the hard pull as if Shiro was clinging for the pick to stay inside.

Lance shivered feeling the heat coil in his own stomach, at that moment he paused how in the heck where they going to do this. 

He heard Shiro moan and decided he didn’t care, right now he was fine with this. Shiro was rolling his hips and Lance had to admit he loved this he could see everything, Shiro’s flushed face his nipples on display the flesh jiggled with each slow thrust and his cock on display, the slow roll of his hips and seeing Shiro taking in the Pick was a sight on itself.

Lance began to push it in deeper and faster, Shiro didn’t seem to mind spreading his legs more and began to touch his other nipple that Lance wasn’t able to get.  
Shiro’s screams grew louder and Lance could feel his own heartbeat race, he began to pick up the pace and watched as Shiro’s back bowed and just like a supernova he climaxed spurting white liquid onto his chest.  
Shiro fell back his chest rising and falling. Lance smiled soflty and began to pull out the pick slowly.

Shiro’s mouth fell open and Lance felt disapointed that he couldn’t hear him.  
After tossing the pick to the side and laying Shiro down next to the phone and covered him with a cloth. around the mid section.  
“Alright I’m going to come back to clean you- what is it?” Shiro had sat up and was shaking his head.  
He stood on wobbly feet and made his way towards Lance, the boy reached out the help but Shiro waved him off. Lance had no clue what he was doing until Shiro climbed towards his crotch.

Lance froze “Shiro- what are you...” He trailed off as the sound of his zipper being peeled down made him freeze, he felt Shiro’s small hands move along his shaft.

What good that did he barely felt it, like a feather.

Lance grunted and gripped the blankets, and felt Shiro began to pull down his briefs, he had no idea what Shiro was doing or what good would come out of it.

Until he saw Shiro raise a leg and straddledd his cock, and boy wasn’t that a sight. And Lance moaned when Shiro moved forward his hands brushing forward and back like a drawn out massage and his hips slowly rolling back and forth.

Lance handn’t expected this to feel that good, and oh god Shiro was licking him now too, he watched as Shiro began to roll against his cock and was then being bathed in Lance’s pre-cum, Lance’s cock twitched at the sight, he kept staring as Shiro began to thrust more harder and his movements getting faster. And then Lance heard it.

Shiro’s wanton moans as he began to ride his cock, back and forth, back and forth. the slick of his pre-cum making the wandering hands much more smoother, Shiro moved forward and raised his ass and pulled at his cheek.

Lance had no idea what he wanted but moved on instinct and began to use his index finger to poke at his ass. Shiro must of loved it as he went back to rocking against Lance’s cock.

Lance slowly pushed his finger in and gasped to see Shiro take it in, he watched as Shiro’s ass slowly took in his digit and couldn’t help but cum at the sight.

He cried out feeling it pulsate through him, even Shiro was shocked as he was covered and then Lance fell back as he felt a sudden weight crush him.

Blinking blearly from his post orgasm and the killer weight he gasped to see Shiro back to normal size!

“Shiro- Good to have yo back,” He grunted but kept tapping at his arm “But you’re crushing my balls.” Shiro gasped and moved back “Sorry, sorry,” Lance fell back onto the bed with a grunt.  
And Shiro chuckled, “Tired already?” Lance rolled his eyes feeling his breathing return to normal “Nah, but I can’t think of any other way to get back at you.” He pouted “So much for the penalty.” Shiro leaned over him and smiled coyly “I can think of other punishments you can use on me.”

“God yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought it was sex pollen, didn't you? Or tentacles? HAH! Nah I wanted to shrink one of them, but...well I wasn't really feeling this one it became more of a comedy fic than a Smutty fic. Hope it gave you some laughs?


	6. The same but Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay genderbent, but not overally sexualised like I always thought if Lance was genderbent he would look the EXACTLY the same just small boobs and Vagaga.  
>  So yeah, he ticked of an Alien got turned into a girl jhonny bravo style and goes to Allura for help.  
> I was going to make him go to Keith, Shiro then Hunk afterwards then all have a fun orgy. But I got tired. So this is all I have.  
> Most of these chapters are going to be edited since the last one with little shiro did not go too well.  
> my problem? Too much explaining not enough smutty action which is why this one is so short I jumped straight to the sex scene.

Lance stood outside Alluras door and contemplated if he was really going to do this.

He shuffled and gripped the bottom of his shirt and felt the familiar painful burning down there.  
It wasn’t going away and he had no clue what he was going to do.

Ever since that alien girl surprised him with this weird...change, he had to admit he was not adjuting well.

Only a few days she said, apparently thinking he needed some lesson in humility. As if.

So now he had lady parts and he thought he was doing okay...except for this.

He knocked once “Hey, Allura?” The door slid open and he instantly felt guilty, she looked tired, “Lance...? What is it?”

He swallowed and was looking everywhere but at her “I need you’re help.”

 

Allura sat at the bed while she listened to Lance explain.  
“See I can’t ask Pidge because she’s...y’know, but you’re older, and we kinda have the same...parts? What I mean to say is can you help me figure this out?” Allura blinked then her smile softened.

“Of Course, oh soft or hard?” She asked and Lance swallowed “Um, Soft? Please.”

“Of course, take of your clothes, I’ll show you every inch of your body in detail.” Lance nodded and with shaky hands began to unshed his jacket and once he removed his top Allura spoke.

“Half off, keep your trousers around your ankles.” 

His face burned red but did as she told, he leaned against the bed and Allura hummed as she moved over his back and ran her hands along his collar bone.

“What this?”

Lance glanced down and spoke with a dry mouth “They- they might be small but after a while they started to hurt.” Allura nodded and then nipped his ear, “Let’s take them off.” 

Lance had no idea but that burning feeling was getting worse almost as if he was holding himself from peeing.

It was too much yet not enough at once he wanted release but...from what?

He felt Allura glide her hands over her chest and he exhaled arching into the touch, Allura herself felt gratified when he gave short breaths of air with each touch.

She slowly fidgeted behind him and knew he was reacting to these sensations like mad.

She unthreaded the bandage the sound loud in the room and it pooled at the floor, her nails began to glide over soft caramel skin and then pulled at one loose flesh and then kneeded the other.

He winced “A-Allura.”  
“Does it hurt?” She asked her eyes halflidded and mostly half listening to him, Lance shook his head “No,” he wheezed and she felt him fidget.

She began to finger the small nub of flesh and breathed into his ear “This is you’re nipple, see how hard it’s getting from one touch?” She then pulled on it and Lance gave a chocked moan “And this?” She began to trace the pale pink flesh around it “Is the Aerola.” Allura began to rub both of Lance’s small breasts they were really small even to Pidge’s but enough excess flesh to move around.  
Allira found she liked it and Lance’s voice crying out in pleasure was a bonus.

She then stopped and made him turn over ripping off his trousers but letting his underwear wrap around his ankle.

“Now to the fun part.” Lance blinked when Allura’s hand trailed lower, his breath going rapid at the direction the finger was going as it was getting closer to that.

He may not know much about his body but so far that has been causing problems.

Allura traced over the small bump her voice a happy purr as her finger began to rub upwards against it “This is your clitorias, the female equivilant of a cock. It’s sensitive isn’t it.” She saw Lance gritting his teeth his legs drawn taught and quivering when her finger began to brush back and forth. She then moved her finger over soft pink flesh “These are your lower lips, or Bulb of Verstibule, and this.” She moved her finger up a bit to a small opening and began to tease the whole.

Lance gasped “A-Allura!” He cried out, she pressed her lips together, she really wanted to play with that more but not yet “This,” She kept prodding seeing as Lance’s legs twitched at her right “Is your Urethral opening, you know what that does.”

He nodded “Yep,” He sounded hoarse it made her pause “Do you want me to stop.”  
He shook his head “N-No, keep going.” 

Allura smirked and readjusted herself before inserting her finger into Lance’s vagina hole and was a little surprised at how well it slipped inside.

Fluids pulsed out of his quivering hole and began to leak along his flesh.

Allura took a breath and couldn’t help but lean forward and lick along the pink skin.

Lance yelped his hands flying forward “Allura what are you-” She shushed him the sound vibrating against him and he groaned his hands shaking on top of her head but she could feel his eyes on her.  
“Allura don’t..it’s dirty.” Allura swallowed and leaned back licking along her finger.  
She then began to strip herself “Want to compare?” Lance blinked and looked stunned as Allura’s plump breasts were suddenly on display.

“Go on, touch them.”

Lance swallowed and clasped one flesh in his hand and began to massage it just as Allura had done before.

She purred in delight “Good boy,” He seemed to perk at the praise and began to stroke her other breast he even spoke “There so much more bigger than mine.” She nodded and then began play with his chest “They say massaging them makes them bigger, want to prove it?”

“Would I be as big as Shiros?” Allura barked out a laugh as she straddled Lance and moved one hand behind her “No one is as big as Shiro.” Lance chuckled then paused to see Allura taking of her underwear.  
He straightened up looking like a puppy about to get a treat.

Once she slipped them off she took his hand and then layed it over his crotch “Touch yourself, see what you like.”

Lance frowned when she moved back and began to touch her own clit “What are you doing?”

Allura smirked and began to rub against herself harder “Remember when we said Alteans had shapeshifting abilities?”

Lance nodded until he gasped to see her clit grow bigger “It won’t be as big as yours first was, but for your first time. It might be okay.” Lance only watched as her clit grew bigger at a few touches.

Suddenly her eyes narrowed “You aren’t touching yourself.” Lance flushed and looked away “Sorry,” He started teasing his fingers over his mound of skin and felt loss, he had no idea what he was doing.

His fingers shook and then felt relief as he finally felt them sink in deeper but as some point when he felt his fingers pop through he panicked Allura found it amusing when he jumped almost pulling out but by her look he continued slowly rubbing his walls and feeling the little bumpbs along the way.

But it didn’t feel as good? She could see him lose interest but only waited until his fingers explored everything before she took his hand away and kissed the digits.

“It’s okay to not like it at first,” Lance nodded but still looked depressed.

“You don’t need to fill yourself completely all the time,” She placed his finger over his clit “Just focus here first, okay. Not too hard, slowly.” Lance nodded and began to roll his finger over it.

Just as Allura angled her hips and slowly eased her little prick into him.

Lance gasped “oh my god-”

“It’s okay, keep going.” Lance nodded and kept rolling the clit beneith his fingers using both to flay back and forth as he felt his insides breach to allow Allura entrance.

He felt drool slide down his mouth “Allura- it feels weird...”

“It’s okay, I’m teaching you how to be a woman, aren’t I?”

“Yes.”

“Then focus on me.” Allura waited until he adjusted but she was not faring either, Lance’s walls were quivering around her and it took everything she had not to cum yet.

Until she suddenly slid forward, Lance screamed his eyes popping wide as he felt Allura’s clit inside him.

She embraced him her face buried into the crook of his neck while his hand wrapped around her midsection.

“Allura, move -please just move I’m begging you!” She chuckled “Of Course.” She began to roll her hips and a wet guttaral moan ripped it’s way from the Blue Paladins throat.

She found herself liking it.

Lance met her thrusts half heartedly only focused on the hot tingling pleasure that was taking over his whole body his own heartbeat too loud in his ears.

It was not supposed to beat that fast- was he going to die?

Allura leaned over his chest and began to lap at the skin while she swayed back and forth. Lance cupped her head while Allura licked along the Areola thrice feeling the plump flesh harden and then bit into it.  
Lance moaned as she nibbled and suckled at his tit.

“Allura, no- nothings going to come out of it.” Her face looked mischivious when she looked up “How do you know?”

Lance cried out when she sucked harder, unaware that he had a dry orgasm, only Allura noticed at the tightening on his walls.

Feeling close herself she began to thrust harder and with it Lance’s moans ascended higher “A-AH!” She wasn’t sure if he was just gasping or trying to say her name.

“Oh god!” He sounded panicked until his hips stuttered as he gave a violent shiver, his whole body spasmed and even Allura cried out at the shock still thrusting and riding out both his and now her orgasms.

Both slumped together Allura falling ontop and their panting breaths filled the air.

She felt Lance shift and glanced up frowing to see his sheepish face.  
“Allura, I don’t...feel done...? if thats.” She pressed a finger to his lips and smiled “It’s okay, I’m not finished either.” Lance face broke out into a smile and Allura stood up taking of the rest of her gown.

“Now we tried it the soft way,” She began to rumage around and produced a pair of cuffs...and nipple clamps.

She saw the look of Lance’s face and felt her mouth coil into a delivious smirk “Ready to go hard.” Lance pressed his lips together.

He nodded.

Allura kneeled over the bed and saw he too sat up and turned around putting his hands behind his back. Allura felt herself preen.

Lance was always a good boy.


	7. Kuron has watched way too much Hentai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you guys remember the episode in S3 when Kuron was attacked by that tenticle monster? And it went for his throat? Yeah for a moment I honestly thought something weird was going to happen.  
>  It didn't.  
>  So I'm gonna write about it.

His day was not getting any better, escaping from a Galra prison ship, landing on a planet and almost dying having to sterlise his only working arm?

He thought he was finally having a break when that stream of water appeared just a small peace before he continued on his journey, but no a tentacle monster had to lunge out and it's slimy appendages grabbed his arms and then wrapped around his neck. Kuron screamed calling out for help while he was shoved into the ground with the blue beast over powering him. Kuron shut his eyes waiting for the eventful death to come, he was not expecting something to be wriggling across his body, he peeked open and eye wondered why they were just sliding across his body back and forth they seemed confused. Until they began to pull at the cloth experimently and Kuron gasped white smoke as he heard the rip echo through the barren terrain, his bare chest flinched at the cold his nipples hard and bit, the tenticles swarmed over them almost in excitment and began to rub against the areola, Kuron sucked in a breath feeling the warm appendage rubbing against him, it hurt but he leaned into the warmth the only thing keeping his heat circulated in this cold wasteland.

And another was suddenly interested in his mouth it proped and pushed before sliding inside, slickering back and forth, Kuron pressed his lips together, until one wrapped and coiled around his breasts, They were leaking slime and fluid across his belly and around his breast they _squeezed_ Kuron threw his head back a sharp cry ripping through his throat, suddenly three small tentacles the size of your pinky shot forward, some clacking against his teeth and some rolling against his tongue the other probed against the back of his throat all of them rolling around one another, Kuron grimaced one eye shut his own mouth at odds his own tongue flickering unsure wether to push them out or to accept this weird dance of oral.

 Kuron gagged against the slimy apendages, his body angled up trying to move away from the thing, but oving his hips caught the beasts attention. The tenticles angled upwards before striking pinning his lower body and then pulling down his trousers, Kuron's eyes widened.

 "Ack gurgh!" He gurgled against the tentacles pushing inside further muting his voice, he pulled against it. Kuron tightened his fists his heartbeat stuttered in a panic when he felt the first touch, he flinched feeling his own body betray him as the slimy appendage rubbed along his crotch, slowly working him up.

 His body began to burn, sweat and tears slid down his red stained face as the slipped through his underwear and ripped the fabric, the last form of protection he had. 

 As soon as he felt the rough slithering tentacle wrap around his cock, Kuron eyes rolled as he fell limp, his body twitching with each slow pull it was slow, all of them were moving in synchronization against him, the one against his throat began to squeeze just so with just each pump of his cock and Kuron felt his vision blur, he knew being suffocation could kill him, but it only heightened the pleasure, Kuron's nails clawed into the dirt beneith the simulation too much and too fast, hehis own breath stutter and his hips roll against the tentacles, did they start to move faster almost sensing that he was close to climax.

 Kuron moaned brokenly against the tentacles sucking against them as he felt his stomach clench painfully as he came against himself.

 Kuron flopped backwards his breathing loud and fast, then he yelped when the bagan to pick him up and suspended him above the ground "No- no more, no more!" He cried out tears streaming down his face, it was too much the over stimulation, the tentacles removed themselves from his chest.

Only for new ones to take their place, one's with gaping mouths and small teeth Kuron tensed until they latched against his breast and  _sucked_.

Kuron screamed his eyes popping wide as they began to suckle and nip against his skin, Kurons chest pushed back and forth trying to remove them, from the teasing before his chest burned from the over stimulation his own cock began to throb and the tentacles pulled forward and spread his legs wide. 

 Kuron watched as a small tentcile appeared before his face, it was so tiny his eyes had to squint at it to see it, it trailed against his chest to his stomach and then to his leaking cock, Kuron watched curiously, until it hovered over the tip of his cock, Kuron eyes narrowed then gasped.

 When the small tintecle slipped into the tip and then slid inside further, Kurons legs stuttered his body shaking as he felt so full.

 Oh god, he could feel his mind go foggy, even though he was tied down and felt like he was floating.

The small tenticle is pumping into his cock, grinding inside then out making drool fall down Kurons face as his hips quivered at each thrust, and the other ones began to suck at his chest so hard he was afraid they were trying to pull something out.

  Kuron could feel his body tingle he was so close to cumming again but the small golden tenticle was stopping him, Kuron moaned when he began to hear the soft squelch as precum dribbled from his aching cock, He didn't realised more pinky tenticles began to hover over his backside until he felt something begin to probe at his hole.

Kuron flinched, what the...?

 He yelped when he felt them push in past the first ring, it began to resist before sinking inside, he felt it wriggle around and then push further, Kuron fidgeted his hips then cried out "oh god what is- AH! God no!" His back arched when it pushed inside further but began to pump inside clear fluid, he felt it begin to drip down his legs, as more began to probe around his ass and squeeze past, he felt them begin to push inside and wriggle and wrap around each other, he almost but his tongue and the tingling sensations.

 Then he swallowed once he saw another tenticle that looked like a round gaping mask began to descended over his cock and swallowed it whole. Kuron moaned in pleasure, he felt it slowly suck against his cock and rise up only to swallow him back down.

 It was milking him and the smaller tenticle was thrusting inside, it was as if it was trying to tear his dick off, the folds rough and chafed against his skin and yet he still found himself thrusting into the open tenticle, and rolling against the small ones now pulling out of his ass with an obscene squelch.

 He felt them begin to pull back the folds of his ass and Kuron saw another one, much bigger with small ridges along it leaking it's own precum, begging to nuzzle at his gaping ass and then the thick bulbous head pushed inside the rest of the tendril shimiing back and forth to wobble itself inside, Kuron felt himself tense as it popped past the first and second ring, "Don't it won't fit- it won't fit!"  He screamed hysterically until with one final push in plunged inside.

 Kuron spasmed his whole body pulled taught as his walls were pulled open by the thick appendage, it was so big Kuron wept when he saw his own belly pulled taught over the huge thing now slowly easing inside.

 A sucking noise could be heard when it pulled back out with resistence only to slide back in with a moist squeilch as if his own body didn't want to part with it.

 Kuron eyes rolled when he felt the ridges rolling around and brushing against the small bumps and muscles inside his ass, and having his insides messed up wasn't enough, another smaller one began to probe then peeked through Kuron felt it, his ass stretchin with a burn, as the smaller tenticle wrapped around the bigger one and spasmed around it both of them pulling and pushing inside and out.

 Kurons own hips were rolling against it, and he knew he should of been fearful or resentful when another wrapped around his neck then shoved itself inside his throat but he found he couldn't care, the sensations felt too good!

 Being strangled and fucked at the same time was giving him a new high, all of them pushed into him and the tenticles on his nipples? There were sucking anything out they were pushing fluid in, filling Kurons chest with milk and he realised once they ripped off of him and white milk spurted out of his chest, the rush making him black out for a moment.

 He came back feeling he already climaxed over and over but that was impossible...? 

 Until he saw his cock was now free leaking cum and pre-cum all over his body which was in a new position, he was on all fours, the tenticles lazily plowing into his ass almost like a shuggy boat, Kuron only groaned laying there and feeling the soft tenticles poking inside him and knocked into him with each thrust.

 His eyes glazed over face first into the dirt and feeling his own cock leaking pre-cum...or was he just peeing.

He lost the will to care, in so much bliss and over stimulation everything was a hot foggy blur.

 

The tenticles were back one wrapped around his breast and squezing, pushing out all the milk it had thrusted into them beforehand, while the other was suckling on his nipple he could feel the wobbly ridges against his nips quivering and pulling out the fluid.

 He was cuming just from having his chest played with.

 

And they were far from over just yet, they began to swarm him until he could differentiate any tentcles, there were too many as they swarmed him emptying inside of his mouth, his chest and he even felt one began to push into his bellybutton, and he defiently felt it force it's way inside and wriggle around spasmitically.

Kurons screams were dying out as no one could hear him anyway. They began to pulse and throb around him so much more faster, and faster and faster even his own breath began to speed p his chest beating in time with their manic thrusting.

 And all too soon he felt the explosion.

White hot milk poured down his throat gagging him completely, he could feel his chest burst and his face flared in mortification as his breasts spurted like summer sprinklers, he came so much he couldn't tell whose cum was whose, and the most mortifiying part?

 When he felt the tenticle rip out of his belly button just as the other inside his ass pumped out it's load, filling up his stomach like a balloon. 

Kuron fell to the gound with an exhausted cry still moaning and panting as he felt the need.

 

He was far from done yet, he clasped his own breast and pumped his own cock still not feeling satisified as he madly pulled and tugged feeling his climax as only wet and disapointing, he even pulled his own ass apart and tried to push all his fingers inside.

 He moaned brokenly still nowhere near close his own heartbeat racing in his ears. And still nothing. Until the monster gave him mercy it began to scuttle forward it's curious appendages rubbing against Kuron, even one touch was driving me crazy.

 Kuron rolled his hips spreading his cheeks wide "Please..." He pleased, watching as the tenticles twitched "Fuck me." 

It only paused for a moment, before it lunged picking Kuron up and placing him over his version of a stomach, Kuron saw a small bulb at it's crotch begin to unsheith and he swallowed as he saw a large cock bounce from it's pouch. It was the size of his leg!

 And he practically drooled when he felt it twitch against his entrance it was so huge, the tentacle did nothing, Kuron moved all on his own, he pushed down swallowing up the huge cock like it was nothing his stomach pulsed forward unable to take that much but he kept going.

 Kuron bounced on the cock not even needing any help his mouth babbling nonsense "It feels so good- it's messing up my insides!" He cried out rolling his hips with each thrust and felt the stabbing sensations of pleasure hit his prostate, it felt so good he was dying.

 "Come on, cum inside me, fill me up. Make me cum!" Both of them were leaking pre-cum and Kuron already felt full, until it pushed in deeper, he felt a blind moment of panic thinking something ripped until he felt more if it's cock push inside further all the way to the hilt.

Kuron bottomed out and came with a dry scream his cock exploding with cum, and he felt a violent gurgle before his own stomach was emptied into...

 ...he blacked out.

 

It wasn't until later that he heard two voices talking...there sounding so weird talking about Lotor? And Voltron on the radio...

Then all of a sudden he felt something touch his ass and he moaned when he felt his ass begin to leak the aliens pre-cum it was gushing out of him like a fountai.

 Then he heard the gruffier alien speak "Argh, why do we always get the sloppy seconds?"

Two fingers pushed inside and began to empty Kuron of that sweet delicious semen, only to be filled up with more later on.

 


End file.
